grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Heteroclitus/Patch Notes v1.0.0.2 (Mar 16, 2016)
v1.0.0.2 (b31 hotfix 4) Animation *Updated the Cast animation for Aether Ray to be more responsive Tech *Fixed Savagery for players in multiplayer games. *Updated Skill Select menu for the Hotbar and Devotion window. *Fixed "Tag not found" on the DPS tooltip. *Fixed issues where skill tooltips would show inaccurate retaliation values. *Fixed the chat window interfering with clicking on items in your inventory as well as general improvements. (Clicking on text in the chat window will now open chat input) *Improved chat window functionality for smaller resolutions. *Fixed a bug where community localizations would fail to work after the game intro was played. *Fixed a bug on XInput controllers where the left stick x axis deadzone was too large. *Fixed a bug where the game window would hide other windows when switching out of fullscreen mode. *Fixed certain pets not receiving their proper Celestial powers in multiplayer. *Fixed boss creatures from not utilizing their speed reduction resistance against percent based speed reduction attacks. *Holding CTRL when looking at an equipped item will hide the tooltip for easier inventory visibility. *Component use highlight colors should now be more visible. *Certain on hit skill buffs will no longer benefit from Refresh Cooldown skills. *Having enough WeaponPool attacks can now properly knock off the default attack from available attacks list. *Added the ability to shift-click items into the Trade Window. *Fixed left hand weapon damage not being included in the Skill damage breakdown tooltip under certain situations. *Fixed racial damage bonuses not working on some items. *Fixed inventory full message playing when starting some quests. *Faction vendor items more clearly indicate when they can't be purchased due to reputation restrictions. *Fixed item tooltips appearing in upper-left corner of the screen. Game *Elite and Ultimate difficulties: reduced enemy damage, reduced enemy attribute bonuses, moderately reduced damage resist bonuses, more significantly reduced resists to CCs, slight reduction to OA bonus, moderate reduction to enemy armor and absorb, small increase to enemy life. *Treasure Troves now have a very high chance of dropping a rare crafting material (yes, even Manticore Eyes), scaling with difficulty, and have a high chance of dropping Blueprints. Overall quality of loot increased. *Treasure Troves with static spawn locations have been removed, or made to spawn more randomly *Increased the number of locations where Dynamite can be found in the world *Dynamite can now be crafted at the Homestead Blacksmith (3 Dynamite for 5000 Iron Bits, 1 Aether Shard, 1 Searing Ember and 1 Scavenged Plating) *Dynamite is no longer sold by vendors *Significantly increased the chance of generating rare crafting materials from Dismantling, particularly for Epics and Legendaries *A new Blacksmith now appears in Tyrant's Hold on Elite and Ultimate difficulty that can turn rare crafting materials into random items of Legendary quality. If your character is too low level to roll a Legendary, it will be an Epic item instead, but this should not be much of an issue for players not power-levelling through Normal/Veteran. *Adjusted Faction Reputation requirement tiers as follows: Revered now requires 25000, Hated now requires -8000 and Nemesis now requires -20000. Overall, Nemesis took a little too long to reach and introduce this fun twist into farming runs while the extra heroes came a bit too soon. *Kymon's Chosen and Order of Death's Vigil Champion monsters now grant 100% more reputation gain while Common monsters now grant 100% more reputation loss. *Slaying the Outcast now grants 50% more reputation loss. *Nemesis bosses now always drop a shoulder armor Monster Infrequent, two versions per Nemesis. *Fixed an issue with the Chthonian Nemesis that could cause it not to spawn or even crash the game *Removed the lowest tier of Components from possible Bounty rewards *One-Shot Chests now have a chance of dropping a Legendary item on Elite/Ultimate Difficulty, with a much higher chance on Ultimate Difficulty. Itemization *All items are now labeled with their type. *Requirement formulas have been updated for all armor. Generally this will mean a slight reduction in Physique requirements. *Significantly increased armor values on level 50+ armor. This increase ranges from 10-35%, with the largest increases at the highest levels. *Reduced cost of crafting Enchanted blueprints by 10-45%, with the largest reduction at lower levels. *It is no longer possible to craft single Magic affix items from Enchanted blueprints. All items are Double Magic Affix, Single Rare Affix or higher quality. This effectively also increases the chance of generating an item with Rare affixes. *Reduced Resist Reductions from skills granted by equipment, new values generally ranging from -10 to -20%. *Legendary - Signet of the Fallen: skill no longer reduces Pierce Resist *Legendary - Deathmark Set: increased Cold damage dealt by the granted skill *Epic - Spaulders of Mogdrogen: updated the Pet bonuses to the originally intended values. The item incorrectly granted the same pet bonuses as the Legendary version. & Skills Devotion *With the increase in armor values at higher levels, defensive devotions (particularly those that boost armor) have been adjusted down. *Increased % Damage values on all Constellations, ranging from a 50-100% increase, with the largest increase on Tier 3 Constellations. *Slightly increased damage scaling with rank on Tier 2 and Tier 3 Celestial Powers, with the Tier 3 powers receiving a larger boost. *Abomination: increased Health to 300 *Affliction: added 10% Poison Resist *Amatok, Spirit of Winter: replaced flat Health with 3% Health *Anvil: reduced % Armor Absorption to 3% *Assassin: added 8% Bleed Resist, 8% Poison Resist and 6 Pierce damage *Behemoth: reduced Health to 300, % Health to 4% and % Health Regen to 10% *Berserker: added 3% Damage Converted to Health *Candle: added 1.5 Energy Regen *Chariot of the Dead: reduced % Vitality Resist to 10% *Crab: reduced % Elemental Resist to 15% *Crane: reduced % Poison Resist to 12%, % Vitality Resist to 8% and % Elemental Resist to 10% *Dire Bear: increased % Health to 5% *Dying God: increased Offensive Ability to 40 *Eel: added 10 Defensive Ability *Empty Throne: reduced % Aether, Chaos and Pierce Resist to 8% for players and pets *Fox: added 8% Bleed Resist *Gallows: increased % Vitality Resist to 10% *Ghoul: increased % Damage Converted to Health to 4% *Harpy: added 10% Bleed Resist *Harvestman's Scythe: reduced % Health and Energy Regen to 20% *Hound: added 4% Armor *Huntress: added 8% Pierce Resist *Jackal: increased Offensive Ability to 12 *Kraken: increased % Attack Speed to 20% *Leviathan: increased % Pierce Resist to 20% *Light of Empyrion: reduced % Elemental Resist to 10%, % Vitality Resist to 15% for players and pets, % Aether Resist to 15% and % Chaos Resist to 15% *Lizard: added 50 Health, reduced % Health Regen to 15% *Magi: added 8% Elemental Resist *Manticore: added 4% health and 8 Poison damage / 5s *Menhir's Obelisk: reduced Armor to 150 and % Armor by 5% *Messenger of War: reduced Armor to 50 and % Armor to 6% *Oleron: added 10% Bleed Resist *Owl: added 8% Elemental Resist *Raven: added 1 Energy Regen *Revenant: replaced flat Health with 3% Health *Rhowan's Crown: added 8% Chaos Resist *Scales of Ulcama: reduced % Health Regen to 10%, % Health to 6% and % Energy Regen to 10% *Shepherd's Crook: increased Health to 80 *Shieldmaiden: reduced % Armor Absorption to 5% *Spear of the Heavens: increased Offensive Ability to 40 *Solael's Witchblade: added 15% Fire Resist *Targo the Builder: reduced % Health by 4%, % Armor by 6% and reduced Health to 300 *Tree of Life: reduced % Health by 8% and % Health Regen to 20% *Turtle: reduced % Health to 4% and % Armor to 4% *Ulo the Keeper of the Waters: reduced % Poison Resist to 15% for players and pets and % Chaos Resist to 10% for players *Ulzuin's Torch: increased Offensive Ability to 20 *Viper: reduced % Offensive Ability to 3% *Wendigo: increased % Health to 5% *Widow: added 8% Vitality Resist, reduced Offensive Ability by 10 *Assassin's Mark: Resist Reduction reduced to -33% at max rank *Dryad's Blessing: increased cooldown to 4s by max rank *Giant's Blood: reduced Health Regen to 240 and % Healed to 20% by max rank *Healing Rain: reduced % Heal to 10% and % Health/Energy Regen to 50% by max rank *Light of Empyrion (Skill): increased cooldown to 4s *Mark of the Wendigo: increased activation chance to 25% *Rend: Resist Reduction reduced to -33% at max rank *Shield Wall: reduced % Armor by 15% at all ranks *Stoneform: reduced % Armor by 20% at all ranks, reduced % Armor Absorption to 20% by max rank *Tip the Scales: cooldown increased to 1.5s *Wayward Soul: increased cooldown by 3s at all ranks Soldier *Cadence: increased % Weapon damage to 250% by rank 16, 300% by max ultimate rank. *Rending Force: increased % Physical damage and Armor Reduction *Internal Trauma: increased Bleed and Internal Trauma damage scaling with rank *Tremor: reduced % Weapon damage penalty to -50% Demolitionist *Mortar Trap now fires the Big One after a 3s delay, down from 5s Occultist *Doombolt: Cooldown reduced to 8s, Radius increased to 2.5 Shaman *Mogdrogen's Pact: Energy Reserved rebalanced across the base skill and its modifiers Forum Category:Blog posts